


Thunderblink Drabbles

by ZoeAyitian



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: Just some random stories that pop into this brain of mine.
Relationships: Clarice Ferguson | Clarice Fong/John Proudstar
Kudos: 12





	1. Daddy’s Girl

"I've tried everything, John. I've talked to her, like you've said to do, I've sang to her even though I am a horrible singer, and I've tried to let her quit on her own but she just. Keeps. Kicking!"

John let out a low chuckle and walked over to his girlfriend—er partner? Girlfriend just seemed like such a mediocre term to describe their relationship. She was definitely more than that title to him.

John proceeded to wrap his masculine arms around Clarice, hugging her from behind in an effort to calm her.

"Mmm, your sweaty." Clarice said resting the back of her head on his chest.

"Yeah. I was helping around a bit." he replied.

He had been working on rebuilding parts of the Underground that have been destroyed by mutants who didn't really have a hold on their powers. He reassured them that it wasn't a big deal when they hurriedly apologized for the mess.

John could feel the small push against his hands as he lay them on her enlarged stomach. After a while John slides his hand up Clarice's arms and to her shoulders, giving them a firm massage.

She groaned at the contact. His fingers immediately melted away the tense muscles. He always had a knack for making a very pregnant Clarice stress free. She's told him multiple times that he's a just big massage chair.

The muscles finally loosened after about 5 minutes. John then turned Clarice around and stared at her. Her face became a lot more full compared to 7 months ago. He nearly winced at the deep, dark circles under her eyes. He could almost feel the exhaustion in her gaze.

This pregnancy hasn't been easy on her. There were many restless, uncomfortable nights where she had awoken him from his slumber because "if she couldn't sleep then he wasn't allowed to either." She had had to learn to have more control over her powers since they've been going haywire a lot more as the pregnancy progressed. Also the incessant kicking just made her angry at everyone and everything in life.

John broke eye contact with Clarice and suddenly dropped to his knees to put himself at eye level with the baby bump.

"Hey baby," he started, ignoring the look of confusion and amusement on Clarice's face, "Mommy needs to go to bed. But you're keeping her from having a good sleep so could you maybe pause on the kicking for a day or two and let our favorite woman relax?"

Miraculously, almost as soon as John finished his sentence, all the butterflies that Clarice has been feeling for 7 hours straight abruptly stopped.

"Are you," she begins "fucking kidding me!" She screams with pure relief, anger and happiness. A few heads in the facility turned towards the couple at her words.

"No swearing while pregnant!"

Clarice ignored him and continued. "All it took was a simple 'Hey baby' from you and she's all cooperative? Seriously?"

Suddenly the overwhelming sense of sleepiness came over Clarice. John could see the change in her features and started to lead her out of the kitchen and back to their shared room upstairs. "That is so not fair." Clarice yawned.

"So not fair." John agreed.

"It didn't take you long at all."

"It did not." John said as they approached the door.

Her sentences were starting to slur and slow down. "She must be a daddy's girl."

"Must be." John guided Clarice to the bed.

He pulled the covers back and laid her down. As soon as she hit the mattress, soft snores came out of her mouth. John kissed her forehead and whispered a quick "love you".

He then moved down to her stomach and Clarice swore she heard him mutter a "Sleep tight, daddy's girl" before he kissed the round area she calls a stomach and left the room.


	2. I’ll Find You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is inspired by I-am-the-survivor's "Don't Let Go" from Fanfiction.net. I loved the idea so i put my own spin on it.

A scream rippled through Clarice's throat. Her back lifted off the table as she threw her head back in pain. Pulse wires were strapped to her temples and forehead with adhesive patches, creating a pain she had never felt before.

Finally her body relaxed onto the table. Her breathing was heavy and a thin layer of sweat covered her body. Her eyes looked around the room unfocused, trying to collect her thoughts. She honestly couldn't even remember the question.

"So Ms. Fong," Dr. Campbell circle the table she laid on, "are you ready to tell me where your Underground headquarters are?"

Her head rolled to face him. She glared into his eyes then moved her head back towards the ceiling, eyes looking forward.

"Go to hell." she snarled.

"Hmm. Let me tell you something, Ms. Fong. You see this remote here," he held up the small device, "has ten settings. We have only made it up to number three and I can see that you are struggling, my dear. So imagine how much anguish you'll be in if you don't tell me what I want to hear."

Clarice snapped her head towards the man and glared daggers. "Yeah, newsflash buddy. I'm not telling you anything. You can kill me if you want but you're not getting a thing out of me."

Dr. Campbell laughed. "Kill you? No, darling, I'm not going to do that." He matched her fierce look, rage and frustration glazing over his eyes. "I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

A click was heard as Campbell pressed a button on the remote and Clarice's entire body tensed as she let out an ear-splitting scream. Purple sparks started to light up around the room.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No. I'm still looking."

"Look harder." John growled.

"You know, saying that isn't going to help." Sage turned her body to him to give him a reprimanding look.

John ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sorry."

He knew she was working hard. She'd been at it for almost 5 and a half hours. He thought she would've found something by now. He's worried.

John turned and walked into the hallway, leaning his back against the wall. He slide down until he hit the ground. His legs were pulled up and his head rested in his hands.

Clarice had been missing for a while now. They had been on a supply run at a small homeless shelter when Sentinel Services had ambushed them. He didn't know who tipped them off but he guessed it was one of the vendors around the city.

Clarice had gotten everyone out using her portals but they started to wear her out slowly. He should have told her to stop, told her that they could run. But she was doing so well and he thought she could hold for a little longer.

* * *

_Her and John were the last ones left to escape. Everyone else was in a safe place on the outskirts of the Underground. Clarice ripped a portal through the air as quickly as she could, a sheen of sweat on her forehead._

_She was breathing heavily. She's never opened this many portals in a short period of time before. With all the energy she used today she'd need to sleep at least a week._

" _Hurry up and jump through!" she said as she struggled to hold the portal up._

_John hurtled his body through the portal, rolling on the ground from the force of his jump. He stood up quickly to wait for Clarice, ready to catch her. As Clarice moved to jump through, two electrical wires plunged into her._

_John watched as Clarice let out a pain riddled scream and fell to the ground. A Sentinel Service guard run up from behind her, stun gun in hand. Her portal snap close, effectively splitting the two apart._

* * *

John closed his eyes at the memory. He had to get her back. And he would. If it was the last thing he'd do.


	3. Army Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a little AU i came up with. call me out on any mistakes i’ve made,, i don’t rlly proofread.

"You're staring."

Clarice heard a whisper in her ear and almost dropped the glass she was drying. Surely enough she was on the other side of the bar with her eyes glued a dark haired man. He had a tattoo that wrapped around the bicep of his right arm. The tattoo screamed military. Not that she'd really know. He was sipping on his beer slowly and had been playing with a bracelet on his wrist.

He's a regular. He comes every Thursday and orders his usual beer. He has about two or three of them until he leaves. He takes his time drinking it, too. He takes the liquid one sip at a time and looks around intently as if to study the people around him. He doesn't talk much but when he does, his voice resonates and buries deep within Clarice's mind.

She turned her attention to the younger girl on the right of her and almost cringed at the smirk that was in her lips.

"Was not." she responded.

"Oh please," Lauren rolled her eyes, "you've been drying that cup for twenty minutes while gazing at Army man."

Clarice sighed and put glass back on the shelf. Had she really been that noticeable? She had always prided herself in being somewhat discreet.

"Come on, Clarice, just ask him out. Everyone with eyes can see that you have a crush on him."

"First of all, this isn't high school. Second, I _do not_ have a crush on him. Third, he's a customer and I hardly know him."

"Well that look seems like you wanna know him. In more ways than one."

Clarice's eyes widened at the statement. "Lauren!" She flung the towel at the young girl.

Lauren just snickered and held up her hands. "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is!"

Clarice's cheeks reddened and her eyes fluttered around the bar in embarrassment. Was it _that_ obvious? Clarice didn't necessarily have a crush on him. More like an...underlying interest. Or attraction? She didn't know how to explain it but she just felt...drawn to him.

"Look," Lauren brought her out of her thoughts. Her teasing look softened as she looked at her embarrassed friend. "all I'm saying is that you should go talk to him. There's no harm in a little friendly conversation."

Clarice looked back at the man. His brow was furrowed in thought. It was an interesting look to see on such a handsome face. She wanted to know what he was thinking, to understand what was on his mind.

She caught his gaze when he went to take another sip of his beer. She smiled lightly as the blush on her cheeks darkened. She saw the corners of his mouth quirk up slightly. Clarice turned her head back to face Lauren and was met with a knowing smirk.

Lauren grabbed a pitcher full of beer and shoved it into Clarice's hands. Clarice looked down at her hands confused. "What are you—"

Clarice was cut off by small hands grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around. "Go get 'em, tiger."

She didn't have time to question the command as Lauren pushed her into the direction of the man she had been watching throughout the night.

Clarice stumbled as her hands hit the countertop in an attempt to balance her, almost spilling the beer in the process. The man looked up, partly startled. He eyed Clarice wearily.

The girl chuckled nervously. She looked back at Lauren and saw that the girl was smiling widely and holding two thumbs up. Clarice grumbled under her breath and looked around to see if anyone had noticed what had happened. When she finally came to the conclusion that no one cared, she looked back at the man. He stared back curiously, wondering why she was in front of him.

Clarice took a deep breath and took his almost empty glass, filling it to the rim with beer like she was taught. Her eyes met his for the second time that night and she smiled at him for the second time that night.

He smiled back, giving her the boost of confidence she needed to say:

"Hi. I'm Clarice."


	4. The Will To Get To You

Clarice collapses to her knees as the portal closed behind her. The exhaustion was almost too much to handle. She was bent over with her hands buried in the grass below her, panting heavily. She could hear the faint sound of Sage's voice telling her they're almost there. To _keep moving_.

The summer heat swirled around the two mutants. They made it out. Just barely. By the grace of God, Clarice managed to conjure up her training and open a portal without her hands. It took a lot of energy but the adrenaline that pumped through her masked the exhaustion.

"Clarice." Clarice almost didn't register Sage's yelling. "Clarice!"

Her head snapped up to meet Sage's eyes. "They're coming."

The sound of many footsteps behind them overtook her pointed ears. She could practically feel the anxiety coming from the other mutants they liberated and took with them. With that she forced her body to rise from the ground, ignoring her muscles' protests.

"I estimate we're about 2.5 miles from the Underground. If you portal straight there, there's a 87% chance we'll lose Sentinel."

The last time she had portalled very far she almost destroyed the Underground. But she's better now. Stronger. It would take her remaining energy, and there wasn't a lot left. But she could do this. She _had_ to do this.

She needed to get everyone to safety. To make it back in one piece. To make it back to John. He was probably worried sick. She almost smirked at the thought. _He worries too much._

He needed to know that she was alive and well. And she would make sure he did.

Clarice positioned her hands and began to rip the fabric of space, creating a small hole in reality that would lead to her safe place. She braved through the pain of the exertion and bit back a scream. Her muscles ached and strained against her own will. The portal wavered, a bit unsteady but a way out nonetheless.

One by one each mutant went through, finding protection in the new area. Clarice huffed, almost forgetting how to breathe.

It took all her might to hold the portal and attempt to walk through it herself. She took one shaky step into the Underground and allowed the portal to fall behind her. Unable to hold her body up any longer, she felt her legs give out. The world around her spun as her balance tipped and her body fell towards the ground.

Just before she could hit the wooden floor, strong arms placed themselves under her back and head. She looked up to find out who had saved her from a very hurtful bruise. It took her a minute but she finally made out the firm voice and the worry lines. She'd know those worry lines anywhere.

"Clarice!" John's voice boomed throughout the room, hoping to get a response from the purple haired girl.

She smiled tirely and spoke in a hoarse voice. "Hey stranger."

She could've sworn she saw him return the smile as her eyes slipped close.


	5. Being Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a review recommended fanfic on Fanfiction.net!

It's been at least 40 minutes of calling and Caitlin _still_ hasn't gotten a hold of John. She was on her 12th voicemail.

"John, answer your phone! She's getting close. Where are you guys? Call me back when you get this." She spoke into the burner phone with utter desperation.

Caitlin was cut off by Clarice's scream. "ASAP!" She hung up the phone and made her way back to the woman in pain.

"How you doing over here, Clarice?" Caitlin said as she grabbed her gloves and sat at the end of the bed. She settled herself between Clarice's propped up legs and lifted the sheet to check her dilation.

"How do you think I'm doing!" Clarice strained out through clenched teeth. She had her hands placed on either side of her swollen belly while her eyes were shut tightly. Her breaths were labored and shallow until finally she felt the pressure in her stomach go away and she released her tense muscles.

Clarice slumped against the pillows behind her back and blew an annoying stray hair from out of her face as her pants lessened. "Did you call John? Did he answer?"

"No." Caitlin sighed as she removed her gloves and got up to check the time. "They may not have service or are too busy right now. I'm sorry."

"Great." Clarice groaned.

The contractions started an hour after John left for a supply run in Nebraska with Shatter and Marcos. They hadn't been as bad as they are now so Clarice didn't think too much of it, believing it was another Barter's Hicks. Or was it Braxton? She never really paid attention to those big pregnancy words that Caitlin had spoken of months ago. But soon the feeling of butterflies progressed into tedious moments of anguish.

It was bad enough that she had to go through _natural_ labor but now she couldn't even yell at the person who knocked her up in the first place. She swore in her mind she was going to beat John's indestructible ass once he got back.

 _If he got back_. Ugh. This situation is making her think irrationally. _Of course_ he's coming back. He's John Proudstar. He's too stubborn not to come.

The thought was cut off by the familiar tightening of her stomach. She audibly groaned. She'd been doing that a lot lately. The pain was worse than she thought it would be. And she was going to be in pain for a _long_ time.

About 3 months ago she had asked Sage how long labor usually lasts. Sage's exact words were "Well, averaging out the early, active and transition labor stages while also considering your X-Gene, I estimate your birth will last about 19 hours and 32 minutes, give or take. Oh, and, statistically speaking, the pain will be little to unbearable."

She almost teleported John to Lake Michigan that day.

Caitlin told her that normally early labor lasts about 14 hours so John wouldn't really miss any big moments. But that didn't mean she didn't want him there the entire time.

At some point she must have stopped breathing because her vision blurred at the end of a particularly _agonizing_ contraction. She gasped for air as her body relaxed once more.

Lauren entered the bedroom where they were with towels and hot water. "Hey, Clare. How are you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that question?" Clarice growled.

Lauren held her hands up in defense. "Sorry."

"Where the hell is John? I swear when he gets back I am going to _murd_ — Ah!" Clarice winced as another contraction hit her with full force.

This one might as well have punched the breath out of her. Tears pricked her eyes as she forgot how to breathe. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood.

"Clarice. Breathe." Caitlin warned.

Clarice gasped in her haze, trying to gulp in as much oxygen as she could. Her powers sparked around her but no portals grew. She almost didn't register the feeling of a calloused hand taking hold of hers. Unbeknownst, she squeezed it with all her might, welcoming a way to try and transfer some of the pain.

Another hand ran through her hair. She heard the undeniable gruff that was John's voice.

"I'm here, Clare. I'm here."

The contraction lasted longer than usual. The pain is nearing unbelievably unbearable. But he was there.

_Finally._

The pulsing pain died down and Clarice finally allowed herself to settle back onto the bed. She rolled her head tiredly to the right and saw a mop of curly brown hair at her side.

She smiled at first but then immediately glared at him. Her nostrils flared when she saw him.

She was pissed.

"Where the hell were you?!" She all but snarled.

"We got caught up in some trouble on the way and my phone died. I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' my ass." Clarice muttered.

"Hey, I'm here." He looked at her and took in her appearance. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes brimming with exhaustion. "And I'm gonna stay here until she comes. And after she comes. Okay? I'm not going anywhere." John kissed her forehead for good measure.

"Yeah, okay, dial it down, _Thunderbird_."

John chuckled under his breath. It was nice to know that she could still make fun of him in this ordeal.

"Alright, Clarice." Caitlin said as she sat between Clarice's legs once more. "You're about 7½ centimeters dilated. It's almost time."

"A-Are you sure?" Clarice asked nervously.

"Clarice, it's going to be fine. It's been smooth sailing so far. I doubt we'll have any complications when it's time to push."

John turned his attention to his partner. She looked small at that moment. Scared.

"Hey." She looked up at him. "You're going to do great. You're going to _be_ great."

"This is really happening." she marveled.

"Yeah. It is."


	6. Drown in the Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so this is based during szn 1 episode 11. or 12. ion know but it's somewhere in that range. R&R!

The sound of the gunshot still rang in her ears. The blood, the screams, the stillness. It all replayed in her mind over and over again.

She could still see the unbothered look in Campbell's. He didn't care. He didn't give a _fuck_ about what he's done. He was so nonchalant about murdering her. But hey, as long as it's a mutant it's fine, right?

Clarice closed her as she attempted to shake the memory from her head. She should be trying to get some rest. She can't keep dwelling on what they had lost or she would drown in the pain.

A knock was heard on the wall next to the curtain that she uses as her privacy shield from the rest of the Underground.

"Can I come in?" John's voice came from behind the makeshift door.

_John_

She didn't even know if she could face him. She had lost so much before. But now he lost someone that he once loved in a way that she longed for him to love her. And she was there. But was unable to do anything. She felt so helpless. Useless.

Having to look John in the eye after she witnessed someone he cared for deeply die...she got nauseous at the thought.

"Uh. Sure." She spoke reluctantly.

John pulled the curtain aside to make room for his entrance. He sat down next to her on her bed. They remained silent for God knows how long before he said anything.

"How are you?"

She let out a bitter laugh at the stupid question. "I'm doing great. Really living on cloud 9 over here."

"Clarice."

Ugh. She hated when he said her name like that. Like he was _concerned_ for her. His tone forced her to look up at him.

"I'm here for you. You don't have to put up that front, okay? If you need to talk, i'm here."

Why was he so annoyingly kind? Why isn't he angry at her? Angry at the world? How can he be so fucking tranquil about this?

"What is wrong with you?" The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He gave her a look of confusion which she opted to ignore as she kept going. "Why are you so fucking _calm_? Didn't you hear the news? Sonia's dead." John noticeably flinched at that. "Campbell shot her, John. In the chest. With _zero_ hesitation. And you're okay with that?" Her voice rose as her anger flared.

"Of course I'm not okay with that." John responded quickly through clenched teeth, keeping his voice low and calm.

"Then show it!" She got up from her spot on the bed and stood in front of him. His gaze was hard as he stared at her stiffly. "Be mad. Be _furious_. I don't get how you're not angry at everything. How you're not angry at Campbell or _me_."

John's brows furrowed. Now he gets it. She's blaming herself. He would know. He irrationally blames himself for things that are out of his control all the time.

His eyes softened. "Clarice—"

Her eyes welled with tears as she looked away and stepped back when he reached for her. "I was there. I watched her…" She trailed off. "I could've stopped it from happening. I should've done something. And then maybe she would still be—"

"No." John stood from the bed and made his way over to her. "Don't do that to yourself. Don't let the grief take over. There was nothing you, or I, or Lauren and Andy could've done." He placed a hand on her cheek.

She flinched at his touch but then immediately melted into it. She tried but was unsuccessful at keeping them at bay. "But—"

"It's not your fault Clarice. Don't make yourself think it is."

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "I don't understand...you're so moral. Even after everything that's happened. How do you do it? How do you not want to just march over there and break everything?"

"I've found that anger can make people think irrationally. If we want to win the fight, we have to be smart and not be blinded by the pain." He let out a laugh similar to the one Clarice did earlier. "Trust me, right now, the only thing that's keeping me the least bit sane is everyone here. Sonia...will always be remembered and loved. She died for our cause." His eyes flashed with determination and what Clarice would describe as a bit of anger. "And I'm going to make sure I honor her death by continuing to fight smarter and harder."

Clarice looked down, somewhat embarrassed from the vulnerability she'd shown by crying. But also from deep regret. "I...I'm sorry. I wish it wasn't like this. I wish you didn't have to lose so much."

"Hey," John places a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him once more. "Instead of focusing on what i've lost I focus on what I have."

The breath almost got taken away from her by the way he was staring at her. "I have Marcos, Lorna, Sage, Shatter, Zingo." Clarice smiled at the dog's name. "You."

Her eyes almost bulged out her head.

"I'll miss Sonia. So much." His voice threatened to break. "But she's not my only family. You guys are my family."

John stepped back and Clarice instantly longed for the closeness again. He didn't give her a chance to speak before he made his way back to the curtain. He stopped before exiting and turned back.

"Rest up, alright?"

Words failed her but the purple haired mutant managed to nod at his words. She watched him leave and despite the recent events, a small smile graced her face as she made her way to her bed and laid down with the hope of sleeping through the nightmares that were bound to come during the night.


	7. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how their world was. Losses all around. He knew that. He just never thought it would be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Well not really. I just remembered a fanfic i read a long time ago and kind of daydreamed this remake in my head. I dont remember the name otherwise i would tell you guys but for now know that this fanfic is INSPIRED by the one im referencing to. Im not trying to steal any ideas (:. Also i was singing Hamilton while writing this so that’s where the title came from lol.

It happened before he could move. He usually prided himself on being quick, knowing when and where to be at the right time. But this time...his body was resisting his senses. His muscles tensed and refused to cooperate with his brain.

There he stood frozen as the bullet hurdled towards her. It happened fast but somehow he watched the scene in slow motion. He could recall the exact moment the bullet exited the gun and broke through the skin of her midsection.

And during that entire time he didn't do a thing.

As soon as her body collapsed onto the concrete, his legs decided to work. Footsteps rang in his ears. Grabbing the biggest around he hurtled a dumpster towards the vicinity of the gunshot, hoping it would buy him some time.

Then he ran. No, sprinted to the almost unmoving form.

His knees buckled when he made it to her body. She was gasping for air, choking on the blood that clogged her throat.

"John..." she croaked out, the blood gurgling as she tried to continue.

His hands lifted her head and placed it on his lap, jostling her form and causing her to wince. The metallic red substance dropped down the corner of her mouth and stained her teeth.

He took his jean jacket off, covered her wound and applied pressure. Not too much. He saw that the concrete below them was soaked deep red.

Her eyes began to glass over. The pain was becoming unbearable. If she just closed her eyes…

"Clarice!" her eyes startled open. "I need you to keep your eyes open. Can you do that for me?"

She winced as he applied more pressure. "It hurts."

He was panicking. She could see it. She could hear it. "I know. I know but you have to stay awake for me, okay? Everything's going to be alright."

She let out a choked sound which he thought was meant to be a laugh and gave the man a broken smile. "Now we both know that's not true."

"Hey!" her eyes slipped close for the second time but he refused to give up. Grabbing her face, he tapped her cheeks repeatedly to keep her conscious. "Listen to me. You're going to be fine, Clare."

Her eyelids felt heavy. Every part of her body was cool to the touch. She met his eyes and used her remaining strength reach her hand up to pull his forehead against hers

"I-I love y-you. Thunderbird." Even in her state she managed to give him a sly smile. Her breaths became rapid as a tear rolled down the side of her face, disappearing in her bright purple hair. A tear from above splashed on her cheek as John pressed his head more firmly against hers and closed his eyes as they both cried softly together.

Then like a deadweight, her hand fell against her side and her head rolled away his. The harsh breaths he felt on his lips ceased. Her eyes remained open but they were not the vibrant green that he was used to seeing.

The color was a pastel green now. They were dull and lifeless, fixed on the gray sky above them.

All he saw was gray. Save for the blood at his fingertips. He was secretly waiting for her to come out with a laugh and tell him she was playing a sick joke. Slowly but shakily he raised his hand to shut her lids, sucking in a breath as he made contact with her cool skin.

More would be coming soon. He should leave. He needs to leave. But he can't leave her. He won't leave her.

As if on cue, voices were being heard on the other side of the dumpster. Placing his hands beneath her legs and behind her back, he lifted her and started towards the Underground..

He couldn't dwell on the pain. He had to get them both out of there. She would get a proper burial at the Underground but for now he had to push everything down and get to safety.

His hands tightened around the body as his pace quickened. His heart banged against his chest as hot tears rolled down his face. This is how their world was. Losses all around. He knew that.

He just never thought it would be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yea a little bit of a crappy ending but i haven't been writing in like 2 months so dont judge. I didnt proofread (as usual) so call me out on any mistakes!


End file.
